The pyrotechnic industry is continuously developing new pyrotechnic effects for class C fireworks. Class C fireworks are those intended for use by ordinary consumers. These efforts have resulted in artillery shell type fireworks with many colors and dispersal patterns. However, the industry has encountered limitations in combining more than one effect or break into a single artillery shell. For example, class C fireworks are restricted to a total of 40 grams of break charge, and the secondary breaks of the shell should not be projected by explosion of the primary breaks so that the secondary breaks explode on or near the ground. One multiple effect shell includes two breaks of equal size. However, the two break shell fails to include features which control the direction which the secondary breaks are projected by the primary breaks. Further, the two break shell fails to include features which would permit tertiary and higher level breaks.